Dog Days Are Over
by GleeFanFicForev
Summary: New Diections from Nationals '11 to graduation. It's the Glee we all love, sad, happy and eveything in between. Blaine/Kurt, Rachel/Finn, Quinn/Finn eventual Quinn/Puck, eventual Brittnay/Santana, Tina/Mike eventual Tina/Artie.
1. Somebody to Love

"Alright! We have Regionals under our belt….. I am so proud of you guys!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed to New Directions.

"Hell yeah Mr. Schue! We kicked ass at Regionals!" Puck hollered and received excited cheers from his fellow glee club members.

"As annoying as you are midget, the original song idea really was genius." Santana surprisingly complimented Rachel.

"Thank you Santana. Although I took much of the female lead as well as the solo, I would still like to congratulate all of you. We are an unstoppable force! NATIONALS HERE WE COME!" Even though the club still considered that half an insult, they cheered at her last statement.

Rachel desperately looked over at Finn as he embraced Quinn. She was so pretty and perfect. Rachel was green with envy on the inside. By now the club had discovered the secret of Finn and Quinn's "secret" love affair. Tears stung the back of Rachel's eyes. She rapidly blinked in an effort to get rid of the tears that threatened to give away her careless façade.

"Hey are you ok girl?" Mercedes asked as Rachel looked at the cold choir room tile.

"Oh yeah, just overcome with joy…..suppressing my sobs of happiness. Don't need anyone to see raccoon eyes." Rachel managed a half smile at her frenemy.

"I know what is really wrong Rach. I'm not stupid. And I totally sympathize with you, how about a girls night at my place?" Mercedes wrapped her arm around the brunette.

"Thank you Cedes. That means a lot. So does this mean that we are…friends?" Rachel asked to reassure that she wouldn't face anymore hurt.

"For sure! We may have had our moments in the past…but I have moved on."

Rachel smiled and hugged Mercedes.

"As a New Directions tradition…who wants to sing about our win?" Schue yelled happily. He was met with a warm round of applause and cheers.

Quinn and Finn took the leads (Finn bold, Quinn italic)

**Once in a lifetime**

**Means there's no second chance**

**So I believe that you and me**

**Should grab it while we can**

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

**It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at**

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

**Everyday of our lives**

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

_**Gonna run while we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

**Everyday** _**from right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_Take my hand_ _**together we will celebrate**_

_**Celebrate oh everyday**_

Rachel and Puck took the lead on the next (Rachel italic, Puck bold)

_They say that you should follow_

**And chase down what you dream**

_But if you get lost and lose yourself_

**What does it really mean?**

_No matter where we're going_

**It starts from where we are**

_There's more to life_ _**when we listen to our hearts**_

_**And because of you I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Everyday of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run while we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Everyday from right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand together we will celebrate**_

_Oh everyday_

**We're taking it back doing it here together**

_It's better like that and stronger now than ever_

_**We're not gonna lose cause we get to choose**_

_**That's how it's gonna be**_

Quinn and Finn return to solos.

**Everyday of our lives**

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run while we're young**

_**And keep the faith keep the faith**_

Whole club sings together.

Everyday of our lives

Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight

Gonna run while we're young

And keep the faith

Everyday from right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand together we will celebrate

Everyday oh everyday

(Live everyday love everyday)

_Oh everyday now now everyday_

(Live everyday love everyday)

**Ooh yeah yeah I say**

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday

New Directions all embraced. As they all were having a major hug and love session Kurt Hummel waltzed into the auditorium. Everyone ran to him joyfully….gleefully.

"KURT!" They all yelled happily.

"Hey guys! That was utterly fabulous!" Kurt complimented them. They all smiled.

"Hey man, not that I'm not happy to see you but aren't you supposed to be at Dalton?" Finn questioned.

"Well… um, that's where I have good and bad news." Everyone's eyes widened. "Blaine and I were in charge of Pavarotti….basically the Warbler's mascot and he died under our watch. In tradition we were kicked out of the Glee Club there. We were asked to leave after school practice immediately." Kurt sighed sadly.

"Woah that sucks dude, what're you going to do?" Artie asked Kurt.

"What is there to do? I really see no other option than to live without Glee Club in my life" he managed a half smile.

"I have an idea" Finn smiled.

*1 week later*

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back KURT HUMMEL!" Mr. Schuester cried to the class. Kurt stood up and smiled to the class as he was attacked by a mass of hugs. "And… Blaine Anderson!" He was also enveloped in hugs.

"I never thought I would be in New Directions, I am honored!" Blaine smiled at everyone and at Kurt who just blushed.

"We are so glad to have you here too! Ok you guys…. Nationals. As usual a duet to start off, and a song all together. But this year we need a solo, one person, uno. Now we are gonna have a diva-off to decide our soloist. I think voting and deciding as a club will be the best, any thoughts?" everyone noded their heads in agreement.

"Here is the kicker; I am picking 4 of you to audition. 2 girls, 2 guys. Part of being in a club is spreading the opportunity to shine." He looked at an obviously irritated Rachel.

"Quinn, Santana, Puck and Blaine." Each of them smiled, Rachel silently cursed. "You will audition in 1 week? That sound good guys?" They noded.

*At Mercedes' House*

"Rachel, I know it sucks but you gotta let everyone shine. You don't need a solo at every performance to prove that you are the best in the club." Mercedes comforted Rachel.

"Really, you think I'm the best?" the shorter brunette squealed hopefully. It was funny though, she felt a pang of guilt. As if she had put Mercedes in such an awkward position, to tell Rachel that she was the best. Rachel knew Mercedes had comparable and undoubted talent. She had just hurt Mercedes pride a little bit; it was hard for any diva to put themselves lower than anyone else.

"Of course" She smiled warmly at Rachel who just tried her best to do the same. It was quiet for a few minutes. They awkwardly played with their phones.

"Cedes….you are the best too. I feel bad for complaining to the point where I made you say that to me. It's always been hard for me to admit things like this, but you have been my major competition ever since audition day." Mercedes smiled and gave Rachel a hug.

"Girl, I just gained a whole new respect for you. That means a lot." Mercedes said sincerely "Mani-pedis?" She finished.

"Yes!" Rachel laughed happily.

*At Breadstix*

*Blaine & Kurt*

"So…" Kurt began while looking over his menu "What do you think of New Directions?"

"It's even better than I expected it to be! Everyone is so friendly and I even have a chance to do a solo at nationals….." Blaine sighed as he basked in his glory at McKinley High. Kurt smiled, happy for his new boyfriend.

"And there is no "council" there" Kurt laughed.

"Exactly! And, I can see why you had a crush on the step brother of yours, pretty hot." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt kicked him under the table.

"Just kidding! I only have eyes for you." Kurt blushed "besides, Finn isn't my type. Or on my team." They both laughed.

"Do you have any thoughts on what you want to sing for your diva-off next week?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you see, as a Warbler, I was expected to pick songs that appealed or were popular at the time. Not that I don't love the songs, they just never had deeper meaning. I am trying to find a song that expresses who I am and how I feel. That way I can offer so much more than just a guy singing a song. I am Blaine Anderson telling the world that….." Blaine stopped himself as he trailed off.

"What, that you're gay? We all know that buddy…I am your _boyfriend _for crying out loud." Kurt chuckled at Blaine.

"No, I am Blaine Anderson telling the world that…" he paused "I love Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled so brightly that the room could have done without any lighting the rest of the evening. "I love you Kurt."

"I-I-I love you too Blaine." Kurt stuttered because he was at a loss for words during this moment of sheer bliss.

**Sorry that was a short chapter. Working on the next one, will have it up asap! Next up: DIVA-OFF! Stay tuned readers! Review!THANK YOU! **


	2. Get It Right

Riiiiiing, riiiiing, riiiing.

"C'mon….ANSWER!" Kurt yelled into the receiver as he called his best friends to detail the best night of his life.

"Heyyyyy white boy!" Mercedes greeted into her phone "Heyyyyy Kurt!" Rachel yelled from across the room as the cell was put on speaker.

"Cedes, Rachel! Blaine told me he loved me!" He heard shrieks and held his phone away while laughing.

"OMG! That is amazing! Kurt…I am so happy for you!" Mercedes said to him excitedly.

"Yeah…he is perfect." Kurt said dreamily, they all talked on the phone until they were all too tired to open their mouths.

*Next Friday*

"Are you 4 ready to show us what you got?" Mr. Shuester exclaimed to his diva-off-ers.

They all responded happily.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Santana piped up. She walked to the front of the room quietly. "This song is for someone that may not know…how much they mean to me. Or maybe they do." She paused and awkwardly laughed to herself "um, this basically sums up how I feel about this person right now. I changed the lyrics up a bit, for my situation." She exhaled some-what loudly.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like him  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Those guys, they're jerks  
When you act clueless, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like him  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Those guys, they're jerks  
When you act clueless , just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

The class was silent as a tear fell from Santana's eye. Then they all stood and applauded. Brittnay knew it was for her. There was no question about it. They glanced quickly at one another as Santana sat in her seat.

"Santana wow! You… EMOTIONAL DEPTH! She was even better than she already is because she felt the lyrics, job VERY well done." smiled at the teary brunette.

"Ok, who now?" the curly haired teacher asked the strangely silent room of teens.

"I would like to go next."

"Alright Blaine! Come on up!"

"This is for someone very special to me" Everyone looked at a red-faced Kurt.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back_

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test_

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing_

_Were just one big family_

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So, i won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait i'm sure_

_there's no need to complicate our time is short_

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror_

_and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_and so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason_

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_it's what we aim to do_

_our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la one big family_

_it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la happy family_

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la peaceful melodies_

_it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

Everyone immdiaetely clapped for a beaming Blaine, who went over and gave Kurt a hug & a kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said EMOTION! Excellent Blaine."

"Quinn…Puck?"

"I'll go."

"Ok Puck c'mon up!"

"You know, I feel like over the past couple of years I have experienced a lot. This song isn't some life journey kind of thing. It has to do with the people in my life that have affected me, or rather one person."

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,  
Baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to L.A, getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line  
Baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage  
It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you, you, you

The girls are cheered as Noah Pukerman took a bow, they boys just clapped as they normally would.

"Well, Puck, you never seize to amaze our class. Great job!" Schue told him."Thank you , ladies." Puck said and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Quinn, show us what you have been working on."

Quinn walked like the HBIC she is to the front of the room.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Quinn's eyes darted from Finn to Puck, Puck to Finn. She ran out of the room as tears fell down her face. The class was silent. "Ok guys…. Um, I'm gonna go talk to Quinn." Write down your vote on a small piece of paper and put it on the piano. No one can vote for themselves." told his class.

*Quinn's POV*

As I watched Finn's face fall and Puck's face become confused, I ran as fast as I could out of that room. What had I done? I had taken Finn back because I thought I loved him, but in reality it was because I was selfish. All my life selfish, selfish, selfish and I hated myself for it. I wanted prom queen so bad, SO bad that I took Finn under my wing once again and played him like a fiddle. Puck…he was the father of my child; even though I don't even really know my child…..he still was the father. He knew me, even though he was irritating at times, he was smart about my feelings. I was under the influence that night when my life changed forever or at least for 9 months, but I knew what I was doing. I was raised to not be that girl but I ended being a statistic. A pregnant teenager. But somehow, my anger wasn't at Puck, it was at myself for being in that position and lying to Finn. Not only did I lie about who the father was but who I loved. I tried to make Finn think I loved him so I could stay with him, and remain on top. On top where I always was, because I was manipulative and so much more. When Finn found out that Puck was Beth's father, he yelled at me and "broke my heart" well actually since I was already off cheerios I was only heartbroken that I had no one to help me remain popular. But even when I was at the bottom, right next to Rachel Berry, I was always comforted by one Noah Puckerman. He was whom I loved, though I would never admit it, I think I just did about 10 seconds ago. Then there was Sam, who only lived to make me feel special, important, beautiful and the list goes on. I hurt him so badly that he turned to the only girl that will just let anyone have her. He did this to make me feel bad but I really just felt bad that I had broken his heart. Selfish.

"Quinn, are you ok?" sat down on the bench with me.

"No. NO! I ruined everyone! EVERYONE! I broke 3 hearts, I made Rachel's life a living hell! Because I was jealous." She got choked with sobs "And I just broke Finn's heart again because I am SELFISH! It took me too long to realize how terrible I am. All my life I was convinced I was better than everyone and…and…" Quinn sobbed into her hands.

"Quinn, you're not a terrible person. You are talented and were put in a bad position your whole life. Being on top really can be toxic and you are the one who can change that. There is always room to improve. But don't beat yourself up over it, Quinn, you are only 17, you have a life ahead of you. We all go through phases and high school is the phase where we may discover the good and bad that we are. If you feel like the bad out-weighs the good, then improve on that. We all believe in you Quinn." comforted an obviously upset Quinn.

"Thank you ." Quinn managed a smile.


	3. She Will Be Loved

_**Author's note: Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you like this. It was written on my iPod so it's short. I now have a very good foundation to build on!**_

"After counting all of the ballots, we have a winner!" Mr. Schuester said happily.  
Santana, Quinn, Puck and Blaine all looked at one another.  
"Ok by 2 votes our winner is... Santana!" everyone cheered, even the other competing 3.  
"Wow, thanks guys." Santana said in shock. She chuckled because just a few weeks ago, she thought sectionals were the only time she would ever get a solo again.  
"And... I decided that for our duet our winner can pick her partner. It can be anyone, including the Quinn, Puck and Blaine." Santana nodded her head. Her mind was screaming Brittney, so was her heart. But she didn't know how awkward that would be or if she was even on good enough ground to pick Brit. "Can I have a couple days ?" she asked as Brittney's eyes burnt a hole in her back.  
"No problem, now guys... we need EPIC music. Any thoughts?" The class was silent.  
"Ok well... rehearsal for today is pretty much over. Sleep on that thought and I will see you all tomorrow!"  
Rachel walked-no sulked- out of the choir room. She loved Finn so much that it hurt just to look at him and it killed her to see him smile. She had lost all of her strength to put up walls around her feelings. He walked so perfectly to his locker. Only the glee club crowded the hallways at that point. To her left she watched as Sam looked over at Quinn then to Santana who faked a smile at him as she stared longingly at Brittney. Brit was oblivious to that fact as she giggled pushing Artie down the hallway. To her right Kurt and Blaine were flirting as they made their way to the exit. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Mercedes hurriedly ran up next to Kurt and the two linked arms. The three of them savoring the worry-less life of true love and friendship. Mike and Tina gave each other a quick kiss. They both smiled ear to ear as they left hand in hand. Tina and Artie simultaneously looked over their shoulders at one another from their separate places in the hallway. Each of them turned slowly with their heads down. Puck and Lauren shared a heartfelt hug and walked toward Sam and Santana to make small talk. Quinn was quickly grabbing her things out of her locker as she looked over at Puck who returned the gaze and sent her a soft smile that Lauren never even noticed. Rachel just sighed as she realized how empty she was. A small tear left the corner of her eye as she walked slowly to her locker. As if in slow motion Finn walked past her and stared into her eyes. They both felt the same way about each other but neither of them knew that. Rachel turned away as a steady flow of tears came down her cheeks. Before her sobs began she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly up into Finn's eyes. He half smiled at her as he tucked a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear. Rachel couldn't breathe nor speak as the love of her life lowered his lips to hers and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. She responded by putting her arms around his neck, his wrapped around her waist. They could feel each other's smiles through the kiss. They both broke away from the kiss and gazed at one another. Finn slowly ran his hand down the side of Rachel's face. He gave her a bear hug and she returned it happily.  
"I missed you so much Rach." he said while smiling down at her.  
"I missed you too Finn" Rachel said into his chest. They belonged this way forever is what they both thought. Every eye of the remaining glee clubbers in the hallway were on the re united power couple. Finn and Rachel ignored most of it as they happily walked out hand-in-hand.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked it! (: Review! Ahhh so, it was fluffy but I am so sick of all the sad drama on the show! Don't worry it will get angsty eventually but it will be Finchel for the most of it (they will face problems trust me) &it will be Finchel when it's all over some day when I finish this! I have never been Team Finchel but I have grown to be TEAM FINCHEL FOREVER! Any song suggestions for upcoming chapters? I will have more chapters up ASAP! :D Again PLEASE REVIEWWWW! Thanks for reading & to all of those lovely people who favorited my story & me as an author LOVE YOU! (: 3**_


	4. Who's Crying Now?

Rachel beamed as her and Finn left McKinley, it was what she had been dreaming of ever since the night in the tree farm. He smiled down at her. "So perfect" she said so barely audible to herself.

"Hmmm?" He said as he gazed at the sun as it was at its evening height, putting a perfect glow on his face.

Ohhhhh crap! I just said that out loud? Rachel mentally kicked herself. "Oh nothing. But um, I just am really happy to be here… I mean with you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too, you have no idea." He spoke and removed his hand from hers as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

It was a peaceful silence until they reached Rachel's car. Finn looked at Rachel and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So how about we drive back to your place so you can drop off your car. Then… we can ride to Sunset Hill and watch the sunset. Maybe we could run for some ice cream or something afterwards…." He trailed off, suddenly wondering if he was moving too fast for Rachel.

"That sounds like a plan " She said flirtatiously and hopped in her car leaving Finn speechless.

He immediately jumped in his car to follow her home.

*Rachel's POV*

Something wasn't quite settling about me and Finn. No something was wrong. I thought for a minute, realizing I had only about 5 minutes before I reached my driveway. I HAD to rack my brain for the problem. All I wanted was Finn, always Finn. But what was it? I thought hard while glancing at Finn in my rearview mirror. Ding, ding! He JUST had his big falling out with Quinn. I knew that I wasn't a re-bound (I wasn't). What I had done was let Finn have me after tearing me apart, breaking my heart. I thought back to last year when I had that school girl crush on him. I mean I still do now, but the feelings are mutual at this point. He kissed me, that day in the auditorium, while he was dating Quinn. It wasn't just a "hey I like you but I have a girlfriend so let's make this quick" kind of kiss but it was a "_heyyyy_ I really like you so let's makeout even though I'm dating the head cheerleader" kind of kiss. Then, we just continued on like normal. I would never know what to expect from him every day. Then Quinn finds out she is prego with "his" kid. He continues to flirt with me, and even takes me bowling where we kiss, yet again. He still thinks he is the father don't forget. We become an "official couple" after sectionals when he discovers Noah is, in fact, the father of Quinn's child. My high maintenance attitude is something he decides to commit to by becoming my boyfriend. Whattaya know? He breaks up with me, claiming he can't commit to one woman, and then he goes on a date with both Brittney _and_ Santana. In my time of betrayal I met Jesse…. Jesse. Oh jeez. When I was still keeping that under wraps Finn decides that he wants me, well of course! Whenever it's ok for him! After he is informed about Jesse he hounds me about it forever. If Finn wanted to be my boyfriend he should have stayed true to me and not ditch me because of his stupid reputation. Then at regionals he professed his love for me. Over the summer we had a strong and great relationship- it carried on until sectionals. I found out that he did indeed lose his virginity to Santana. And he LIED about it. Grant it, I did lie also but I said I did when I didn't. So here I am thinking maybe we were both virgins then I found out that I was wrong. I don't know quite how to explain it, but his lie was worse; I guess it's a matter of opinion. Out of anger I made out with Puck, which I apologized for. One mistake… among his massive sea of them. And I'm the one who gets dumped and heartbroken. To put the icing on the cake- he tells me that he never loved me and that he really just loves Quinn, the girl who dated him and had his best friend's child. Oh and the cherry on top is that he helped Quinn cheat on Sam during their secret little makeout sessions. Now Finn realizes he loves ME. No, he has to work for this. I can't do this to myself or my pride. I pulled into my driveway and turned off the ignition, not wanting to take this relationship with Finn any farther, at least not for a while.

*Back to third person*

Rachel climbed out of her car and went to Finn's who got out to open the door for her. She put her hand on his to stop him. "Finn…." She looked up into his eyes "I can't do this." She looked down and then sideways.

"Wait, just 10 minutes ago you were all into this idea, of us being a couple again. What happened that suddenly changed your mind?" He asked with a confused and angry look on his face. Her anger bubbled to the surface.

"BECAUSE FINN! DO YOU REMEMBER? YOU CHEATED ON QUINN… WITH ME! TWICE! ONE OF THE TIMES BEING WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A FATHER! A FATHER FINN! QUINN GOT PREGNANT BY PUCK SO YOU DECIDED TO PURSUE ME! YOU LIKED ME AND THEN YOU BROKE MY FRAGILE HEART! THEN YOU GO OUT WITH BRITTNEY AND SANTANA? YOU LIE ABOUT LOSING YOUR VIRGINITY TO SANTANA? MY RELATIONSHIP WITH JESSE WAS ALWAYS SOMETHING YOU ALWAYS HAD A PROBLEM WITH! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU BROKE UP WITH ME SO YOU HAD NO SAY IN THAT!" Rachel was fuming.

"Rachel I…" Finn got cut off by Rachel

"OH NO I'M NOT FINISHED! YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AT REGIONALS, WE DATE OVER THE SUMMER AND ALL THE WAY UP UNTIL SECTIONALS… THEN I FIND OUT ABOUT YOU AND SANTANA FOR MYSELF. I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD, AND I WAS! I SHOULD'VE BROKE UP WITH YOU, BUT I DIDN'T! I MAKE ONE MISTAKE…ONE! NOTHING COMPARABLE TO QUINN AND THEN I'M THE BAD GUY? YEAH I DID SOMETHING WRONG, I'LL ADMIT IT BUT IT WAS ONE HEARTBREAK FOR YOU COMPARED TO THE MANY YOU HAD PUT ME THROUGH! SO YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER THIS, LEAVING ME THE HEARTBROKEN ONE, AGAIN! HAH! WHAT A SURPRISE! THEN, YOU HELP QUINN CHEAT ON SAM BY…. OH HAVING SNEAKY MAKE OUT SESSIONS WITH HER! AND THEN YOU GO BACK TO QUINN AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED ME." She calmed down and sneered "You broke my heart too many times Finn. You have to prove to me that you are sorry and that you care. If you can't do that, then I'm sorry but we'll never be together." Rachel finished and walked to her house, leaving Finn alone and speechless (once again) by the passenger door or his truck.

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the sadness! Don't worry—they will be together soon! Don't give up on me! I'm gonna let their story line sit for a while—next I'm focusing on Brittana and Puck/Quinn/Lauren DRAMA! It'll be some singing, smilein' and angst ! Hope you're enjoying this so far! Love ya'll! (:**_


	5. Drop Dead Beautiful

Brittney entered the hallway as sure as she'd ever been. Although she was well aware that life had not been fair to her in the knowledge department, she knew she was people smart- when it came to her best friend of course. Yesterday she heard a conversation between Santana and Quinn that sparked up her musical side and that side was screaming confidence. Today, she knows Artie will no longer be her boyfriend but she didn't love him like she loved Santana.

Flashback:

_Santana had her ear buds on while at her locker. Quinn walked up to her to invite her to hang out after Glee practice. _

"_Hey San." Quinn stated while looking on Santana's iPod screen._

"_Oh heyyy Quinny!" She said, excited that someone still cared for her._

"_So you like Femme Fatale?" Quinn asked while observing the iTouch screen "I just bought the whole album on iTunes." She finished._

"_Ohh cool, me too. I am absolutely in love with it. Could quite possibly be the best Britney Spears album yet!" She smiled and took out her ear buds while walking down the hallway with Quinn._

End flashback.

Brittney took that conversation to heart. She hadn't interjected at all, even though she wanted to say how much she was also enjoying it. That night she went home and studied the cd closely and picked the song that was the one she would sing to Santana during Glee club. Coincidently, it was the one she had heard blaring out of Santana's ear buds yesterday.

"So did any of you think about songs for nationals?" Mr. Schuester asked New Directions.

A few raised their hands, Rachel and Kurt rambled a little bit earning eye rolls from the less-patient ex-cheerios.

"Mr. Schue?" Brittney asked and everyone turned to look at the blonde.

"Yes, Brittney?"

"Um, do you mind if I sing a song? I mean I haven't ever really done this before, can I sing a song just because I want to? Or is Rachel the only who is allowed to do that?" Brit asked, not even realizing the last question was slightly offending. Rachel opened her mouth and closed it realizing that commenting wasn't worth it with Brittney.

Mr. Schuester chuckled "Come on up Brittney!"

Brittney strutted up to the front of the room. "This song is called Drop Dead Beautiful by my alter ego Britney Spears. This is for my best friend" 'and hopefully more than that after this' she thought "Santana". Everyone looked at the shocked brunette sitting in the back row.

"Hit it!" Brittney yelled excitededly.

(song link: I suggest you listen to feel it's effect but it's up to you. .com/watch?v=l5tcj6-1ZVU)

Brittney began to dance like the star she was, getting a jaw drop from every boy and Santana as well.

_Oh_

Diamond, diamond  
Shinin', shinin'  
Ooh girl  
You so fine  
Gotta be the finest thing  
That I seen in my life  
I will pay whatever  
Just to get a better view  
And yeah, your body looks so sick  
I think I caught the flu

Look at you  
Look at you  
Be my sweetie  
Be my honey tonight  
Look at you  
Look at you  
Be my sweetie  
Be my honey tonight  
-The new directions girl are in underlined- the join in and sing with her._  
'Cause you're beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop-drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
You're some kind of fine_

Girl, you know  
You're beautiful  
I know you heard it before  
Girl, you know  
You broke the mold  
Nobody even comes close  
Nobody even comes close  
You're some kind of fine

You must be b-i-g  
Because you got me hypnotized  
Whoever said that beauty's on the inside is a liar  
'Cause, what I'm looking at right now  
Would make a big girl cry  
So fasten up your seatbelt  
It's gon' be a bumpy ride

Look at you  
Look at you  
Be my sweetie  
Be my honey tonight  
Look at you  
Look at you  
Be my sweetie  
Be my honey tonight

'Cause you're beautiful  
_(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop-drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful  
__(Drop dead)__  
Beautiful__  
(Drop dead)__  
You're some kind of fine_

Girl, you know  
You're beautiful  
I know you heard it before

_Girl, you know  
You broke the mold  
__Nobody even comes close  
Nobody even comes close  
You're some kind of fine__  
_

-Santana raps out the Sabi verse of the song as she circles Brittney at the front of the class. (Santana in bold)-_**  
**_

**Oh  
I think I like you  
Sanny  
Girl, girl  
Look at you  
I wanna get, get, get next to you  
Got me kinda hot  
But, I ain't sweatin' you  
Steam me like like a pot full of vegetables  
Girl, girl  
Look at me  
I know you wanna touch  
But it ain't for free  
I don't need your money  
I just want your deed  
Girl, come over here with your sexy ass  
**-Santana and Brittney dance around each other as the Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Lauren, Quinn, Tina and Rachel danced in their seats. The other boys just sat in shock at every aspect of the performance, Artie in the most shock. -_  
__**'Cause you're beautiful  
**__**(Drop dead)**__**  
Beautiful  
**__**(Drop dead)**__**  
Beautiful  
**__**(Drop dead)**__**  
Beautiful  
**__**(Drop-drop dead)**__**  
Beautiful  
**__**(Drop dead)**__**  
Beautiful  
**__**(Drop dead)**__**  
Beautiful  
**__**(Drop dead)**__  
_**You're some kind of fine  
**_**  
G-girl, you know  
You're beautiful  
I know you heard it before  
G-girl, you know  
You broke the mold  
Nobody even comes close  
Nobody even comes close  
You're some kind of fine  
**__  
Oh_

Yeah

Oh

Girl you know


End file.
